1. Field
The invention disclosed and claimed herein generally pertains to constructing or furnishing a graph of data produced over time, such as a graph of successive measured values of a specified metric. More particularly, the invention pertains to a graph of the above type, wherein a user determines the data level of detail for the graph.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are currently graphing and reporting technologies available that can present a range of graphs to an end user. These are particularly important to utilities for example, such as private energy companies or government water agencies, when tracking sensor measurements of certain types of metrics over time. It can be very useful or necessary for these entities to have the ability to present a view of these sensor measurements, such as to provide a historical perspective.
When a measurement graph of the above type is presented to an end-user, several important trade-offs can impact the data level of detail which is shown by the graph. These trade-offs include data level of detail versus data storage capacity; data level of detail versus data transfer and display performance; and data level of detail versus graph visual complexity. However, with currently used arrangements, a user is typically not made aware of these trade-offs. This results in a graph which can show either too much data or too little data, or may perform poorly for reasons that are not clear. For example, the system may perform poorly when requesting a high data level of detail, when only a low data level of detail is needed or desired for the user to perform a visual study of the data. In current arrangements, the user generally does not have an opportunity to select a particular desired level of detail, of the data to be used to generate or construct a data graph.